Season 1 Episode 6 Wrestling Champ
by Codyisland123
Summary: Meg takes Wrestling Classes. Meanwhile Stewie and Brian do Magic because Brian needs a job.
1. Wrestling Classes

*Starts at the Griffins couch where Peter is watching TV by himself*  
Meg: *Walks in* Hey dad.  
Peter: Get out.  
Meg: Why?  
Peter: Your interupting the show!  
Meg: OK! *Runs out of the house*  
*Outside the house*  
Meg: What is his god damn problem! *Walks down the street*  
*At the Griffins couch later Brian is sitting down reading the paper and Stewie joins him*  
Brian: What jobs should I try.  
Stewie: Ooh! Do Magic!  
Brian: No.  
Stewie: Oh come on! I heard you can get lots of money for that!  
Brian: I dont know how to do magic.  
Stewie: We can learn.  
Brian: How?  
Stewie: From the great magician!  
Brian: You dont even know one do you.  
Stewie: No I dont. Just look up magicians in the phonebook.  
Brian: Do they have magic schools?  
Stewie: I dont know. Probably.  
Brian: I might as well be a clown.  
Stewie: Really!  
Brian: Do you get a metaphor?  
Stewie: No.  
Brian: Here. School of Magic!  
Stewie: Pick a school, any school.  
*Down the street where Meg is walking*  
Meg: I wish there was someway I could be tougher. *Bumps into guy*  
Guy: Did you do that on purpose!  
Meg: No! Im sorry!  
Guy: No you arent!  
Meg: Yes I am! Im not huting anybody!  
Guy: You hurt me!  
Meg: Move now please! *Continues walking*  
Guy: I am going to get you!  
Meg: God! What did I do bad!  
Guy: Being alive! *Punches Meg and she gets knocked out*  
*4 hours later*  
Meg: *Wakes up and looks around* I was here for 4 hours! Oh yeah, I got beat up. *Sees sign that says boxing lesson* I got an idea.  
*In the Boxing class*  
Teacher: Alright welcome our new student Meg.  
Meg: Hey everyone.  
Kid: Bitch.  
Teacher: Take a seat next to Tommy over there.  
Meg: *Sits next to Tommy* Hi Tommy.  
Tommy: Move away from me or get beat! *Scoots over*  
Meg: What the hell?  
Guy Next To Meg: Your a whore! *Moves away*  
Meg: This is going to be great.  
Teacher: Alright, So since this is our first class with Meg...  
Guy: A whore!  
Teacher: We will be learning the force.  
Kid: What is this Star Wars?  
Teacher: You get a beating! *Slaps kid across the face*  
Meg: That looks painful.  
Teacher: You want it too?  
Meg: No thank you!  
Teacher: Good! Now! *Screams in Megs ear* THE FORCE!  
Meg: What the hell is wrong with you!  
Teacher: *Slaps Meg* YOU WANTED IT!  
Meg: I see by the time im done with this class I will be the best!  
Teacher: You wish. Alright lets begin.  
*At a kids party*  
Brian: Pick a card any card Dylan.  
Dylan: *Picks a card* That one!  
Brian: Alright. *Sees card* Thats it! *Everyone claps*  
Stewie: *Takes a card* HERE! *Slaps Brian with card*  
Brian: What was that for?  
Stewie: Im a kid at a kid birthday party.  
Brian: Shut up Stewie.  
Stewie: GET HIM! *Points at Brian and all the kids chase him as he runs away*  
Parent: *Calls friends* Get him!  
Brian: *Jumps on the parent and accidently knocks her out* You ok?  
Dylan: *With all the other kids they poucne on Brian* Doggy is mean!  
Stewie: I know!  
Brian: I need someone to help me.  
Stewie: Thats not me doggy.  
Brian: *Punches Stewie* Get out.  
Stewie: Help!  
Meg: *Walks in on the party* WHERE IS HE!  
Dylan: Whos that!  
Stewie: Its my older uglier sister.  
Meg: *Punches Brian* YOU SON OF A BITCH.  
Brian: Whats wrong with you Meg!  
Meg: I learned boxing now!  
Brian: So dont use it on me!  
Meg: You punched Stewie!  
Brian: *Doesnt know what to say* NO.  
Meg: *Gives Brian an upercut* TELL ME THE TRUTH.  
Brian: YES! YES! I did!  
Meg: *Kicks Brian in the testicles*  
Brian: WHAT THE HELL!  
Meg: *Throws Brian over the fence* So kids! Thats how you almost kill someone!  
Stewie: Bravo. Meg!  
Meg: *Picks up Stewie* Are you alright?  
Stewie: Very! That was fun!  
Meg: I wonder what else I can do with my new fighting powers!  
Stewie: *Jumps on Meg* LETS GO!  
Meg: *Punches Stewie accidently* STEWIE!  
Stewie: You ugly bitch!  
*At the next class of boxing*  
Teacher: Alright Meg next challenge is you have to fight Tommy.  
Meg: Easy peice of cake.  
Tommy: *Eats metal* COME HERE BITCH!  
Meg: All you have been doing was insulting me all day!  
Tommy: *Jumps on Meg and beats her up* YOUR JUST A UGLY WEAKLING!  
Meg: No I am not! *Gets knocked out*  
Teacher: Patience Meg. Meg?  
Tommy: Shes dead!  
*Next class*  
Meg: *Has bandages on her head* I cant belive I got beat!  
Teacher: Alright Meg its your turn again and you are going against me.  
Meg: You!?  
Teacher: Yes Meg. You too scared?  
Meg: No... *Rubs arm* Not at all...  
Teacher: Come on Meg!  
Meg: Alright! *Punches him in the face*  
Teacher: *Jumps in the air and lands on Meg* HA!  
Meg: Thats the worst feeling ever!  
Teacher: I know! *Pushes harder*  
Meg: LET GO OF ME!  
Tommy: Get her! *Everyone jumps on Meg*  
Meg: Help... *Gets knocked out*  
*Next class*  
Meg: Maybe this isnt the best idea.  
Teacher: Dont be silly Meg.  
Meg: All you guys have been doing was beating me up! Like I always get beat up!  
Teacher: Well you are the ugliest out of all of the class.  
Meg: THAT GUY HAS FREAKING FRECKLES ALL OVER HIS BODY AND HE LOOKS LIKE A OLD MAN.  
Teacher: Thats because he is.  
Meg: What?  
Old Man: *Hits Meg on the head with his cruches and she gets knocked out* BITCH!  
Teacher: Good job! Want a star Nathan?  
Nathan: Would I! *Gets a Heart attack and dies on Meg*  
Teacher: Meg go bury the body. Meg you awake?  
Tommy: Is she dead again!  
Teacher: I think she is.  
Tommy: Party?  
Teacher: Lets all have a sexy party!  
Stewie: *Walks in* Dont forget about me! 


	2. Knockout Master

*Starts at Brians Magic show where he is doing magic on stage*  
Brian: Thank you all for coming today. Today I am going to do magic tricks with my assistant Stewie.  
Stewie: Hello everyone.  
Brian: And whats the first trick Stewie?  
Stewie: Well Brian we are going to do that trick with the box thingy, I dont know. But lets see it!  
Brian: *Brings out case* Alright now I will be going in it. *Lays down in the box*  
Stewie: And I will be sawing it *Saws box*  
Brian: AHHH!  
Stewie: What?  
Brian: YOU REALLY CUT ME IN HALF.  
Stewie: Technical Difficulties! *Punches guy with camera*  
*At the Boxing Classes*  
Meg: *Punches punching bag* Come on Meg!  
Teacher: *Hits Meg from behind and she hist her head on the bag and gets knocked out* What are you doing Meg!  
Tommy: Shes...  
Teacher: Shes not dead shut up Tommy!  
*Next class*  
Meg: Everything I do I keep getting knocked out by you freaks!  
Teacher: You arent ready then.  
Meg: Yes I am!  
Teacher: You should know when I am behind you.  
Meg: Yes, teach me more.  
Teacher: Good.  
Meg: *Sits back down* This is stupid.  
Chris: No hard feelings Meg.  
Meg: CHRIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!  
Chris: I came to learn dojo!  
Meg: Its called boxing. This is not karate.  
Chris: ITS DOJO! *Punches Meg in the head and knocks her out*  
Teacher: No its Boxing Chris.  
Chris: Oh.  
*Next Class*  
Meg: Chris! Why did you punch me yesterday!  
Chris: The teacher told me it was Boxing, sorry Meg.  
Meg: Thats what I said!  
Chris: Whatever Meg.  
Meg: Agh! So when are we going to learn dojo. I mean...  
Chris: BOXING! *Punches Meg*  
*Next Class*  
Meg: I cant take this anymore!  
Chris: Then leave!  
Meg: Chris no one cares!  
Chris: Aww...  
Meg: Im so pissed off about this!  
Chris: Meg, dont be so down.  
Meg: I cant! You keep punching me!  
Chris: Im sorry.  
Teacher: Alright Chris you go against tommy.  
Chris: Ok! *Punches Tommy in the testicles*  
Tommy: OUCH!  
Teacher: Chris good job. *Gives him medal*  
Chris: Yay! A medal!  
Meg: How come I dont have any medals?  
Teacher: Here. *Puts on most knockouts medal on Meg*  
Meg: STOP IT! *Punches the teacher in the face and kicks him out of the room* YOU BASTARD! *Locks door*  
Chris: Way to go Meg!  
Meg: NOW! I AM GOING TO KILL EVERYONE ONE OF YOU.  
Chris: REALLY?  
Meg: No Chris.  
Chris: Alright.  
Meg: See Tommy. *Punches Tommy in the face*  
Tommy: Whats wrong with you!  
Teacher: *Jumps in through the window and Meg knocks him out* Ouch.  
Meg: God you are annoying!  
Chris: You just knocked out the boxing teacher!  
Meg: I know I did! You want to be next!?  
Chris: No!  
Meg: Good, because I am running this school now!  
Tommy: You are going to jail for knocking him out!  
Meg: No I am not!  
Tommy: *Calls police* A girl just hurt the Boxing master!  
Meg: Who are you calling your mommy?  
Tommy: No. My lawyers.  
Meg: He wanted it!  
Chris: Sorry Meg.  
Meg: You cant call! *Slaps phone out of his hand*  
Tommy: *Jumps on Meg* YOU SON OF A BITCH!  
Meg: GET OFF OF ME!  
*At another magic show*  
Brian: I had to get stiches because of you Stewie!  
Stewie: Well sorry for me trying to help you Brian.  
Brian: Alright, today I will be holding my breath for a long time! *Goes underwater*  
Stewie: He is doing so well. *3 minutes later* Its been 3 minutes. *Looks in box* Hes daed.  
Audiance: *Gasps*  
Stewie: *Picks up Brian out of the box* Tada!  
Brian: *Wakes up and slaps Stewie* What happened?  
Audiance: *Claps*  
Brian: Thank you very much! We hope you enjoyed the show!  
Stewie: Yes! And goodnight America!  
Brian: So Long! Farewell!  
*At the Boxing Class*  
Meg: *Punching the bag* DIE!  
Alexandra: *Walks in* Is this the right class?  
Meg: Alexandra!  
Alexandra: Hello Megan. Where is the teacher?  
Meg: Outside.  
Alexandra: So thats who that hobo outside is.  
Meg: Yes.  
Alexandra: Well Megan. I guess I will have to call the police because I expected a boxing class.  
Meg: Get out of here Alex!  
Alexandra: Why?  
Meg: How did you even get back from Vegas!  
Alexandra: I have my ways.  
Meg: Seriously!  
Alexandra: Wheres your father? Home ignoring you.  
Meg: No. But Chris!  
Chris: What!  
Meg: Hurt Alexandra!  
Chris: Alexandra! Whats up!  
Alexandra: Hey Chris.  
Chris: Meg, why do you want me to hurt her?  
Meg: She hurt me!  
Chris: How?  
Meg: She turned lesbian!  
Chris: Shes a lesbian?  
Alexandra: Chris belive me! I will be your girlfriend.  
Chris: Yes!  
Meg: Shes like 4 years older than you!  
Chris: I dont care.  
Alexandra: Yeah Megan.  
Meg: I had enough of you Alexandra.  
Alexandra: I had enough of you too Meg.  
Meg: Should we fight for it!  
Chris: No fighting!  
Meg: Why not Chris? You know she will lose?  
Chris: Come on Alexandra baby lets go.  
Meg: Chris stop it. *Pushes Chris's hand off of Alexandras*  
Chris: She likes me!  
Meg: And she hates me! Who do you like better?  
Chris: ALEXANDRA! *Pushes Meg*  
Meg: Chris! You are making the wrong descision! Shes a lesbian!  
Chris: Yeah right. *Walks out with Alexandra*  
Meg: They hooked up fast.  
Tommy: *Puts picture of Meg on the punching bag* Hey! Lets hit this picture of Meg!  
Meg: Thats childish Tommy.  
Tommy: Haha! *Punches the picture* Come join everyone!  
Meg: Whatever. You know. I can get revenge with my great fists!  
Tommy: Hey Meg!  
Meg: *Punches Tommy and he flys out the door and gets hit by a car* WHAT DO YOU WANT TOMMY. HAHA! 


	3. Magic Win

*At the Griffins couch Peter is sitting down watching TV*  
Meg: Hey dad.  
Peter: *Tries to shoot Meg but misses* What?  
Meg: *Grabs the gun and shoots Peter in his kneecap* STOP IT!  
Peter: Ouch! MEG IM SORRY!  
Meg: You better be!  
Brian: *Comes in the door* Hey Meg.  
Meg: *Shoots Brian in his arm* GET OUT!  
Brian: WHAT THE HELL *Falls over*  
Stewie: Meg! *Runs up to Meg and Meg picks him up* Lets kill everybody!  
Meg: *Punches Peters belly while he is down* HAHA!  
Peter: Meg! Im sorry!  
Meg: Too late!  
Stewie: Lets punch fatman! *Punches him with her*  
Brian: Somebody help me! *Is holding arm in pain*  
Stewie: *Spits on Brian and continues punching Peter* Thats for making me look bad on the magic show!  
Peter: Meg! Please stop!  
Meg: One condition!  
Peter: Anything!  
*Later on at the Griffins couch Peter is sitting with Megs clothes on and Meg has Peters clothes on*  
Meg: Meg what are you doing in the house?  
Peter: Im sorry! *Runs outside*  
Meg: Good.  
Brian: *Walks in with no arm* Hello Meg...  
Meg: Hello you ugly dog. *Slaps Brian on the head*  
Brian: *Tries to kick Meg but she flips him over* Why...  
Stewie: Again Brian. Learn some fighting tricks.  
Chris: *Walks in with Alexandra* I love you babe.  
Alexandra: You too Chris. *They kiss*  
Meg: Oh hello Chris and Alex.  
Alexandra: Why is your sister look like your dad?  
Chris: Meg? When did you get fat?  
Peter: Im not Meg.  
Chris: Whatever. Lets go up to my room! *Alex and Chris go up to his room*  
Peter: Have a good time!  
Meg: Alright Meg! leave this house!  
Peter: Alright! *Runs out*  
Meg: I love this!  
Lois: *Walks in* Meg honey.  
*Later on on the couch Lois is sitting down with Brians collar on and Brian is sitting like a dog with Stewies clothes on*  
Stewie: Ha!  
Lois: Meg! What has gotten into you!  
Meg: This is for treating me like crap!  
Brian: Stewie this is not funy!  
Stewie: It is! Your the baby! Haha!  
Brian: You still are one too Stewie.  
Stewie: I know I am.  
Meg: Mom! There is nothing wrong with treating me like your daughter for one day! Or forever!  
Lois: Alright I will try honey just dont kill us!  
Meg: I wont.  
*At The Magic Show Backstage*  
Brian: Stewie! How am I going to do the show without an arm! Meg ruined this for me!  
Stewie: Its alright Brian.  
Brian: No its not alright! Im scerwed! How am I going to get it back!  
Stewie: I dont know dont ask me I am just a baby.  
Brian: A evil baby.  
Stewie: Thst is right.  
Brian: Now Stewie, I need yuo to do the tricks.  
Stewie: You want me! To do the tricks? Ha!  
Brian: Whats so funny?  
Stewie: I am not doing the tricks! I dont know how! You are so funny Brian.  
Brian: Ugh. My job is ruined.  
Stewie: Thats alright Brian. You can find another one. *Pats Brian on the head*  
Brian: Stop it Stewie.  
Stewie: Alright.  
Brian: Stewie come on. I need you.  
Stewie: Fine. I will do it.  
Brian: Thank you Stewie!  
Stewie: No problem! Now what trick do I have to do?  
Brian: *Whispers* Ok?  
Stewie: *Eyes get big in shock* So fun! Alright.  
*At The Magic Show Stage Brian: And now everybody! The great Stewie is going to be doing a trick for you guys! You see this box? Well watch this. *Opens door up* Here is Stewie.  
Stewie: Hello all!  
Brian: *Closes door* And watch this. *Opens door and Stewie is dressed as a girl*  
Stewie: Hello everybody! *Says in girl voice*  
Brian: Tada! *The Audiance claps*  
Stewie: Thank you. Thank you. *Bows*  
Brian: And now lets hand it over to Bobby the clown. *Walks off stage with Stewie and Bobby comes out*  
Bobby: Hey everybody its bobby the clown! There once was a man from mantucket.  
*At the Griffins home Peter is on the couch watching TV*  
Brian: Meg. I mean Peter.  
Meg: Yes?  
Brian: Can you stop this.  
Meg: Stop what?  
Brian: Hurting us. Look Meg dont torture your own family, we only live once and if you kill us you wont have a family left.  
Meg: Yeah your right.  
Brian: Yes Meg. Oh and by the way great magic preformance tonight!  
Meg: Really? What trick did you do?  
Brian: Well I cut Stewie in half. You know that magie trick where you cut the person in half.  
Meg: Yeah, how do you do that?  
Brian: A great magician never reveals his secret to anyone. Not even his own family Meg. Not even his own family. 


	4. Wu

*At The Boxing Class*  
Meg: Wu.  
Wu: Yes Meg?  
Meg: I am resigning from your class.  
Wu: Give me a reason?  
Meg: Family.  
Wu: Ah. Yes Megan. You were good.  
Meg: I know. Isnt it weird for a chinese guy to teach boxing?  
Wu: I dont know.  
Meg: Should you be teaching karate?  
Wu: No...  
Meg: You arent even suppose to be here!  
Wu: RUN! *Runs out of the room*  
Meg: He was a fake all that time!  
Tommy: You are too!  
Meg: Shut up Tommy.  
*At the Griffins couch Brian and Stewie are sitting on it counting money*  
Stewie: Look at all this money!  
Brian: I know!  
Meg: *Walks in* Hey Brian.  
Brian: Hi Meg.  
Meg: Hey Brian.  
Brian: How are you doing.  
Meg: Great!  
Brian: *Meg sits down next to Stewie* Look at all this money we got off of the shows!  
Meg: Thats awesome.  
Brian: Why arent you happy about it?  
Meg: I left the Wrestling class. Turns out th eteacher was a fraud.  
Brian: Wht was he?  
Meg: A karate teacher. Wu.  
Brian: Haha! Wu!  
Meg: Yep.  
Chris: *Walks down the stairs with Alex but Chris has Lois's clothes on* That was fun!  
Alex: Yeah! Oh hey Meg.  
Meg: What did you guys do in there?  
Chris: We trashed your room.  
Meg: You what!  
Chris: Sorry.  
Alex: Yeah sorry.  
Meg: Alex you shut up! God I wish I didnt quit that Wrestling Class.  
Chris: You quit the class! *Rips off all clothes*  
Meg: Chris...  
Chris: Oops.  
Alex: Alright... Im leaving. *Runs out*  
Chris: Alexandra! *Closes door sad*  
Meg: You finally see Chris.  
Chris: No! but I see you want me not happy.  
Meg: No I dont!  
Chris: Yes you do! *Goes upstairs*  
Meg: Is Chris serious?  
Brian: Well yes, hisl ove just ran out on him and you dont even care. She used to be your friend.  
Meg: Its best though. She is a lesbian or maybe was. I dont know anymore Brian. I just dont think he should be with her.  
Brian: Yeah...  
Meg: Chris can never get anyone.  
Brian: Thats half true.  
Meg: He will find someone one day.  
Brian: Yeah.  
Meg: I wonder where Alexandra is going to go. I mean she did technicly run away from home because she did stay in Vegas for a like a couple days hanging with the douchebags at the casino.  
Brian: You see I didnt know you and Peter went to a casino cause I was with Chris and Lois.  
Meg: Yeah, I know.  
Brian: So Alexandra stayed with some boys you are saying. And they had attitudes like douchebags?  
Meg: Yes exactly what I am saying Brian.  
Brian: Yeah I know some people who are douches like that.  
Meg: One of them died.  
Brian: Why?  
Meg: Because he stared into my soul.  
Brian: If you still had that talent of Wrestling I would say use it on them.  
Meg: I know. But I still got my revenge on Peter.  
Brian: Dont forget me! You shot my frickin arm off.  
Meg: I know I did. I was overpowered and I was happy I got a gun and kinda when wild.  
Peter: *Walks in* Why hello Meg.  
Meg: Hello dad.  
Brian: Peter she quit wrestling.  
Peter: I know I heard.  
Brian: Anyways. Peter look at all this money me and Stewie got for doing the magic show!  
Peter: Holy crap. 200$ I wonder what we can do with it!  
Brian: *Gets call from manager* Hello? Im fired? Why? I did not put a baby in harm! Ugh. *Hangs up* Im fired.  
Peter: Well that sucks!  
Stewie: I heard. They said you put me in harm Brian.  
Brian: Stewie wasnt in any harm! I just opened a box with him in it!  
Meg: You did? I thought you did the sawing trick?  
Brian: I did. Stewie sawed the box and my body got seperated. Im stiched up from the inside.  
Meg: Thats got to hurt Brian.  
brian: Of course they knocked me out before the surgery Meg.  
Meg: Obviously. I mean those it hurt when you move or anything?  
Brian: Not really.  
Meg: Well thats good I guess. I mean were you almost dead when Stewie cut you in half?  
Brian: I wasnt almost dead but thats why you never trust babys with magic tricks.  
Stewie: Oh come. Im a talking baby and you know that baby. And you cant respond to me or the family will think you are crazy.  
Brian: Well I had no arm thanks to Meg so someone had to saw it and I chose Stewie. I mean we wouldnt have this money right now if Stewie didnt save the show.  
Stewie: Yes thanks to me! Respect the child! Sitting right next to the drunken dog right here! Come see now!  
Meg: Hey, lets see whats on TV *Turns on TV and magic is on and she turns it off* There is nothing good on TV right now. 


End file.
